Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the various fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is a lower completion having a lower completion communication system. An upper completion is then delivered downhole and connected with the lower completion. Prior to connection of the upper completion, difficulties can arise in verifying the integrity, e.g. functionality, of the communication system and other lower completion components especially if there is no power cable routed separately downhole to provide power to the lower completion system.